Will You?
by Haribo2012
Summary: To celebrate their one year anniversary Troy is taking Gabi away. But he ends up going the wrong way due to the GPS... but is he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yes this was used as a chapter in my other story but i thought be nice to have it own story :-)

000000000000000000000000000000000

1th March 20014 3:00pm

"Are we there yet" Gabi muttered sleepy from the passage seat, she had slept most of the way with having done a shift at work.

On Wednesday I told her that I was taking her away for the weekend for our 1 year anniversary and it was a surprise, I ended up having to tell Taylor only to help Gabriella pack because Gabriella was getting in such a state with what to wear for the weekend.

I picked her up from straight from work and drove to the airport upon arriving at the airport I blindfolded and gave her ears plugs when we boarded the plane so she could not see or hear where she was going. We arrived three hours later and now we were driving to the place that we would be staying for the weekend,

I nodded at her "Fingers cross Princess" I replied reassuring her giving her a kiss on her hand.

I glanced at the GPS to make sure we were on the right track and see how long we had to go,

"Ahhh bloody GPS!" I grumbled

"What wrong Troy? Gabriella muttered sleepy

"Sorry for waking you up Princess, The GPS taking us the wrong way and I have no idea where we are, bloody technology!"

Gabriella sat up rubbing sleep out of her eyes and glanced out of the windows taking in the scenery it was really beautiful, the scenery looked like something out of an film…Wherever we were

"Wow is so pretty, is like a movie set Do you have any idea where we are?" Gabriella asked

"I will pull over in this lane and I will have a look to see where we are" I replied pointing to the little lane l that was in front of us, couple minutes I pulled into the lane turned the engine off and I glanced at the GPS telling we were, but then signal dropped out.

"AHHH! Stupid thing!" I yelled at the GPS I turned to face Gabriella, planting a kiss on her forehead "I am sorry Princess I just wanted this weekend to celebrate our anniversary and it just going horribly wrong" I apologized, Gabriella just Leant over, kiss me then cupped my face. "It will be Troy. Don't worry, how about we waked down a bit and hopefully we will find a house to asked and hopefully there will be able to figure out the right way to go yeah? She suggested

I nodded agreeing with her as it was only option we had seeing I had no clue where we were.

We got out of the car I locked it and I grab Gabriella' hand and waked up to the lane it was a narrow lane with field and trees in the distance. It was chilly but It was peaceful.

Couple minutes later Gabriella had stopped in her tracks and is starting mouth open at the house in front of her at the front of the House it has sign that said _Private Property_ Keep Out! In big letters

What is wrong Princess? I asked confuse why Gabriella had stopped

Look at the house Troy! Gabi squeaked

Yes I see it Gabi is a White house Gabriella," I pointed out shrugging my shoulders

"Troy is the house used in the film Notebook the one that Noah builds for Allie! Gabriella exclaimed getting excited.

I look up and realise that it is the house used in the film

"Oh Wow"I agreed, you want to have a closer look Princess? I asked

" No we can't Troy not allowed it says Private Property" Gabi pointed out although I can see it in her eyes she is dying to have a closer look

" I am sure it will be ok Gabi" I said assuring her, pulling Gabi's hand ignoring her "No Troy"! and drag her towards the White House.

Couple minutes later we arrive at the house, it like being on a movie set, even the rocking chair that was used in the movie is sitting there.I glanced over at Gabriella who face is a picture, she happy and excited to standing at the House that was used in The Notebook, after taking a few quick photos I make my way to the door, Gabriella is nervous in case whoever is at the door will not be happy with us treassping

I knock five times and I hear movements then a voice shouts out "Hang on I am coming!"

The door opens and it reveals an old man age about eighty years old with bald head wearing black glasses he does not look happy to see us.

"No tours No Photos or anything, now go away before I call the police!" the old man replied crossly

Gabriella is tugging my hand to pull me away " Lets go babe" Gabriella begging to go, but ignore her,

"Ollie?"I asked

Is that you Troy? Ollie questioned eyes wide

"Yes is me Ollie" holding my hand out to shake him which did grinning at me "Troy! I am sorry for the greeting just had a few people already coming up and knocking on the door asking for a tour and pictures" Oillie apologized

"Its ok Ollie I understand "reassuring him e chatted for couple minutes before he glances down at our feet and realise that we are missing our bags.

"Where are your bags then? Ollie questions

" Bags?... Why do we need our bags?" Gabriella asked confused that I know Ollie and we are talking like old friends.

"Because you are staying here for the weekend" Ollie replies chuckle at Gabriella shocked expression

All I can do it just laugh as well at Gabriella shocked face then an adorable smile appears on her face as it finally sinks in that I was never lost and that is she not only at Noah and Allie's place but she will be staying there for the weekend she squeals in happiness.

"Welcome to Noah and Allie's Place, Surprise Princess"

000000000000000000000000000000

Wow spending the weekend at Noah and Allie Place Gabi soo lucky

In real life you cannot access as is closed to public.

PLEASE REVIEW! X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabi POV

2nd March 2013 8:30am

I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through the window,I look round _I am sleeping in Noah and Allie room._ Ollie had let us sleep in the room where they did the bedroom scenes. I lay in bed enjoying the that the fact I will be the only ever one to sleep and stay at the house. Ollie explained that he never let anyone inside the house, but when he read Troy's e-mail he could not say no to a former brother and it reminded him the way that he and Frances met.

We had an lovely and surreal night Last night after Troy took me to dinner we walked down Old Village Mount Pleasant The scene when Allie and Noah are walking down the street during the summer and grab ice cream then visited The site of Allie and Noah's movie double date we even laid in the middle of the street watching the traffic lights and had a slow dance with Troy humming our song- the start of something new, we came back to the house and celebrated our one year anniversary- thank god Ollie and Frances were deaf because we were not quiet.

_00000000000000000000000000_

I glanced over expecting to find Troy laying there but saw the note on the Pillow

_Princess _

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke. I am downstairs with Ollie and Frances, I have left you a present, Just like in the film follow the arrows_

_Love,_

_Troy xxxx_

I looked over the bed and indeed on the floor there are arrows on the floor that trail out the bedroom, I squealed happily grabbed Troy's t-shirt and shorts putting them on and followed the arrows, where it lead to a room, hanging on the door was a green dress, my tears well up when I realise is the same dress that Allie wears early in the film., I saw a note from Troy pinned to the dress

_Gabriella _

_I hope you enjoy this dress you always commented on how much you loved Allie's green dress and shoes in one of the early scenes of the film, so I studied the clip frame by frame and tried to replicate it as best I could ( which I did when you were at work!). I initially contacted the company that supplied the wardrobe for the film (thanks to IMDB!), but they said their system was recently updated,it would be impossible to find it. So on to plan B. I scoured the internet for the best seamstresses, shoemakers, and jewellers I could find. Thanks to Cecilia for the green dress and Stephanie for earrings I was able to pull it all together._

_Look forward to see you wearing the dress._

_Love Troy xxx_

To know that Troy spend ages trying to find the dress, then when he could not find it he had it made for me just made me tear up I do have the best boyfriend in the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabi POV 2nd March 2014 at 9pm Allie and Noah's House

It was nine at night we were sitting outside enjoying the evening on the rocking chairs in the peace and quiet, we could not hear much apart from the owl hooting and the frogs croaking, Frances and Ollie had gone to bed five minutes ago after watching The Notebook with us, they chucked each time when I squealed in delight when I saw the House.

It had been another surreal day after putting on the green dress (which fitted like a glove)I met Troy, Frances and Ollie downstairs for breakfast which Troy could not take his eyes off me and ending up spilling cereal down him.

After breakfast Troy drove me to the Cypress Garden The iconic scene where Noah and Allie paddle through the swamp filled with swans where we rented a boat and paddle through the swap, it was magical and surreal, Troy told me all how he spent the last three months planning that took him took him to plan this weekend, including a drive to here to speak to Ollie and tracking down the green dress.

"Marry Me Gabriella" a quiet voice says breaking me out of my thoughts not sure if I heard him right I turn to face him until I saw him get down on one knee in front of me, opening an iconic little black box

"Well, will you?"

I didn't hesitate, As the tears fell down my cheeks, I nodded. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Troy's grin was as big as the one I knew was on my face as he stood and pulled the ring from the box. I finally looked down as he reached out and took my left hand I watched as Troy slid it onto my finger, where it fit perfectly.

"It's gorgeous," The ring was gorgeous – platinum or most likely white gold, round diamond in the middle with five smaller diamonds inset into the band on both sides.I breathed, swallowing around the lump in my throat as I looked back up at him.

When I grasped his shirt with my newly-adorned hand and pulled him to me, Chuckling against Troy's lips, "I love you," I told Troy, my voice low and a bit husky as I slid both arms up and around his neck.

Troy wrapped his arms around me, tugging me closer he brushed his lips across mine once, twice, lingering a little on the third kiss as we breathed in one another. Finally, when I thought I would combust under his heated gaze, he groaned and slid one hand from my waist to the back of my neck. His fingers tangled in my hair, and he angled my head to capture my lips once more, deepening the kiss. Every touch, every taste, every movement he surrounded my senses and consumed me from the inside out as his tongue dipped and stroked, teasing my own. Just when I thought I might pass out from lack of air, he pulled away. raising an eyebrow as he reached up to brush the drops from my cheeks.

"Happy tears," I explained with a watery chuckle, sniffling my suddenly runny nose.

Troy chuckled, pulling me down with him as he sat, scooting back until we were leaning back against the rocking chair. "Fine," he said, grinning. "Happy tears are allowed."

Troy's quiet "I love you, too Forever" was like a warm caress, reaching to my very core

"Forever" I echoed back

Because Forever with Troy sounded just damm perfect

00000000000000000000000000000000

YAYYYY Engaged at last!

I found the notebook proposal online video it was cute and I knew it was a perfect for Troy and Gabi

PLEASE REVIEW!

HARBIO XXX


End file.
